With the progress of modern technologies, the imaging and measuring technologies for the surface of an object are well developing increasingly. In particular, the variations and fine grain of the surface of an object can be measured by atomic force microscopes, electron microscopes, and optical technologies. Hence, the imaging and measuring technologies for the surface of an object has become common technologies. However, for achieving high-accuracy measurement, costly equipment, which is difficult to measure rapidly, is generally needed. In addition, it lacks a high-accuracy measuring apparatus for the internal interface of an object currently. For measuring the internal interface of an object, it is usually necessary to destroy the completeness of an object.
Nevertheless, the internal interface of some objects is unable or not suitable to be measured by the destructive method. For example, the biological tissues or cells usually need to be measured under the condition of not destroying their completeness. Alternatively, the morphology of the internal interface of many industrial materials, archaeological relics, and works of art can only be measured without being destroyed. However, current technologies capable of measuring the internal interface of an object without destroying the completeness of the object, such as ultrasonic imaging and optical coherence tomography, cannot achieve nanometer-scale accuracy.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an imaging and measuring apparatus for the surface and the internal interface of an object, which can image and measure the surface and the internal interface of a solid or liquid object with high accuracy without destroying the object. Thereby, the problems described above can be solved.